Suffering Love
by TangerineChill
Summary: Ginny is suffering, she is abused and shattered...who will be there for her when she's in pain? who will be there for her, to see her in pain and loving it?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Plot is mine, Character's are J.K. Rowling's 

__

Please Review!

Prologue to **_Suffering Love _**by: Kringle

"So I'm pregnant, big deal" 

"Big deal?! Ginny are you sure you're okay. This is a baby were talking about here." 

"It was _his _fault"

"Ginny, It takes two to have sex. It takes a girl and a boy. It takes you and _him_" 

Ginny resumed playing with her hair. 

Yesterday she found out that a living being was slowly growing in her. 

She was pregnant, at 16. 

"Do you know how hard this would be, for you and him? Have you ever thought of the fucking consequences? Or were you just too horny to even think about it?"

Ginny bit her lip. She was getting more nervous. Hermione was bad mouthing her, and you rarely see Hermione curse. 

Maybe this _was _a serious thing, isn't it just going to labor, and feeding the damn kid? 

"Mione, I can handle this. It would be easy, look at mum and dad. Plus my love said he'd take care of our child" 

Hermione frowned. "Ginny, has it ever occurred to you that he is not _that _kind of guy? He rarely keeps promises" 

"I talked to him today." Ginny said avoiding Hermione's eyes. 

"I can tell. Did he hit you Ginny? Did he hit you again?" Ginny bit her lip once again. She was holding back tears. 

"It's nothing Hermione, he's just overprotective. I know he loves me" Ginny reasoned. Although she knew what she said wasn't entirely true.

Hermione moved closer to her friend. Reaching her hand to move a potion of Ginny's collar aside. Ginny's shoulders were bruised. 

This time, Ginny's eyes began to water, and stray tears rolled down her face. 

"You call this love? Ginny you deserve someone better than him"

Ginny didn't want to believe that. Hermione was often right, but that doesn't mean she's _always _right. 

Ginny pulled back her collar to the right place, covering the purple skin. 

"Ginny, you are like my sister and I love you. But what he does to you is just too much. We could have sued him for sexual and physical abuse, he should be in Azkaban now, but NO you just don't want to do it. You love him too much." 

"Hermione, he loves me. I know it- he just has a different way of showing it. You can see it in his eyes Hermione, _I _can see it." Ginny grabbed her book bag and waved Hermione a good bye. 

She has to see him now. They agree to meet at 5 minutes ago, and she's late. 

Ginny finally reached the library, where they were supposed to meet. 

The last row was their row, their shelves. 

__

His shelves. 

"You're late." his voice was cold and it made Ginny cringe.

"I'm sorry. I just…" she was cut off bye a harsh slap across her face. 

"If you are ever be late again, I swear I'll kick your stomach until that stupid baby of yours dies." 

Ginny winced. Her eyes started to water, again.

"I thought you said you wanted the baby?" Ginny whispered.

"I changed my mind" he replied his face full of unknown anger.

"But, I…I want the baby" 

"Then you take care of _it _yourself" He replied pulling Ginny close to him.

"Who am I suppose to fuck now?" his words cut through her heart like a blunt knife. 

It hurt, but she should get used to it now. 

"I love you" she muttered. 

He stared at her, his eyes cold as stone. 

He stayed silent until he reached for her head and softly kissed her forehead. 

Ginny smiled a little. _Tell Hermione he doesn't love me. _

Suddenly he pulled her head back by pulling her hair harshly.

Ginny shrieked. 

__

I love you. her mind screamed. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_ ****_

Notes: 

****

Pls. review!!!! 

Constructive critism is highly appreciated.

I just thought of this today, so I hurriedly typed the

prologue. 

I hope it's fine. 

Thanks

REVIEW


	2. But he loves me,

Disclaimer: Not mine. ;-) R/R! 

****

Chapter 1: _But he loves me _

Ginny couldn't sleep that night. 

She was in a very immense crisis, she didn't really know how she was going to handle this.

'I'm going to be a mother' she thought. 'I don't know if I should be happy or if I should be trying to get rid of my baby' 

The daddy, doesn't seem to care…but the mummy seems to be beyond worried.

Ginny touched her stomach, and smiled. 

Even if the father wont support her baby, she will try…she will be a good mother.

A tear rolled down her cheek. 

She wiped it with the back of her hand, but winced when she felt her bruise. 

He did it again. He must like it when she is hurt, he finds pleasure when he sees her squirm in pain. _But he loves me. Draco loves me._

Ginny and Draco. 

What an odd couple. The whole school knows about their relationship, the whole school thinks their the most discreet couple ever. 

No one ever saw them flirting, showing their affections to each other, no one saw Draco hit her, no one saw her cry in her bed after being beaten up. 

Ron, he was upset after finding out who his sister was dating. 

He blew up in front of everyone when Hermione told him.

__

Hermione, she helped make Ron believe that Ginny can make her own choices. Ginny, was old enough to do anything she wants, Ginny who was old enough to experience love.

Hermione, hid the relationship. Hermione who thought that Ginny and Draco's relationship was fine. But she caught Ginny once, sobbing her heart out…bruises covered almost her entire body.

Ginny said she just 'fell off the stairs' but Hermione did not believe that. After the incident, she kept a close eye on Ginny. 

Her questions were painfully answered when she followed Ginny to the prefect's bathroom. She heard Ginny's screams, she heard Ginny's apologies…she heard Draco's hands hitting Ginny's fragile skin

From that day on, she swore to hate Draco. 

Hermione waited for Ginny in the common room, it was late that night and only the fire was supplying the light. She saw Ginny's face covered with dried tears, her body shaking with fear. Hermione asked her where she has been, but Ginny did not respond, instead, she ran to Hermione and sobbed, mumbling a few words. 

Hermione told Ginny that she knew what Draco has been doing to her.

Hermione told her that she could sue him, he does not deserve to live free, he does not deserve Ginny's love. 

But Ginny will never hate Draco…No, she loved him and Hermione can't do anything about it 

Tonight Ginny had a dream. 

A dream that she and Draco would be married. Living happily with their baby, laughing and enjoying their selves.

They would have a wonderful life…forever. Draco is not all bad, well he _wasn't _all bad.

She remembered all the times they shared, where beatings were not related. 

He said he loved her, he said she made an impact on his life. 

He said that without her he would not be able to live.

He said he's willing to risk anything for her.

That's why she fell head over heals for him. He was the only person who helped her go through the hard times in life, he made her feel special.

So what if he does abuse her. So what if he gives her bruises regularly? 

You love him Ginny, and no matter what he does to you, your feelings will never change. 

Ginny sat up on her bed and slowly walked to the bathroom.

Another day of boring classes. She and Draco decided to meet in their usual spot, it was a bit unusual, the library. 

Ginny unbuttoned her night gown and stepped into a warm shower.

Water always relaxes her senses, it usually makes her feel cozy and carefree.

But the carefree feeling wont last long, no it never will.

She brushed her hair in front of the full length mirror. 

Eyeing all the black and purple marks on her skin.

His marks were not from kisses, his marks were from his beatings. 

Ginny does not understand where he gets all this anger, he is pleased to see her cry. 

Ginny walked down towards the library, her fear increasing in each pace. 

After going to the library, she will go to the great hall and eat breakfast, give nourishment to her unborn baby. 

Ginny stopped her tracks when she reached the library entrance. She wished Draco was in a good mood today, she wished he would kiss her passionately today.

She wasn't late, she can't risk being late again. She walked slowly towards the last shelves, where everything seems too quiet, where no one would hear them both.

Finally, she reached the spot. He was there, sitting down with a book in his hands. 

He looked up when he noticed her. His eyes had dark circles under them, he had lack of sleep, and she is worried.

"Draco, you look tired." she said softly, slowly moving towards his chair. Draco remained silent. She half smiled not knowing why. Maybe it's because she gets to see him again, see his beautiful face. 

"Hi" he muttered still reading the book, not even looking up to Ginny.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I was in a bad mood" he said faintly as if not meaning it. 

He apologizes, _you see? he loves me still. _Ginny thought although she did notice his unenthusiastic mood. 

"It's fine Draco." Ginny whispered while starting to massage his shoulders. 

He groaned. He always loves it when she does that. 

"about the baby…" Ginny started, but Draco suddenly shot up causing the chair to topple over. 

Draco glared at her. "What about the baby?" he asked coldly, his voice suddenly full of anger. 

Ginny's body quivered, she felt helpless once again. 

"I said yesterday, if you wanted it you take care of it yourself. I don't have time for a stupid baby. I have better things to do" Draco said shoving his book in his book bag.

"Draco. Have you ever thought that I am only 16?! This is your child were talking about.

I still have two fucking years here in Hogwarts, I cannot survive alone Draco! It wasn't my fault, it was both of our faults." Ginny regretted she said this because the next thing she knows, she's been harshly shoved to a shelf. 

She shrieked in pain. "You dare talk back to me? Virginia, shut your fucking mouth if you know what's good for you." Draco spat out. 

Ginny nodded with fear. 

Draco was always in control. He smirked at her and kicked her stomach once. 

Ginny screamed to the top of her lungs, the pain was unbearable. 

"My baby" she muttered, holding her stomach with her right hand and struggling to stand up with her left. 

Draco glared at her and left. 

****

Notes: 

Hey! Review my story please! thanks J 

Now u know who the daddy is, it took me a while 

to decide who, but yeh. 

Review buddies! 


	3. I love you

Disclaimer: Not mine heehee J 

**__**

Chapter 2: I love you

Ginny felt horrible. He actually kicked her, he doesn't want their baby. 

'You fell in love with a bastard'

Ginny suddenly felt anger go through her veins. She finally realized that Draco sees her as a meek and immature baby. 

"I'm not a fucking baby. And I can be mature if I wanted to" she muttered. She didn't go to classes today, she wasn't in the mood. 

She crawled off her bed and to her closet. 

Draco never allowed her to wear anything too revealing, but now Ginny could consider herself single and when she's single she can do whatever she wants, right?

Taking off her uniforms, she looked at her naked body in front of the mirror. 

There were still bruises, maybe that's another reason why Draco wont let her wear anything revealing. 

She took out her wand and performed spells that got rid of her bruises visually, but the pain was still there. 

She shrugged. She needs a Draco substitute, someone who could protect her from him. Someone who she could tell all her problems to, someone like Harry? 

She started putting on her black mini skirt, it was more than 11 inches above her knees. 

She smiled, she did have nice legs so far, the only people who saw them were her brothers, parents, Hermione, Harry and of course Draco.

Next, she put on her green, backless halter top, which showed her nice creamy back, the back Draco loved to touch. 

She walked up to the make-up dresser. Her dorm mates and herself, agreed that they could share each other's make-up. But Ginny never wore make up before, so she should start now.

Fifteen minutes later, she was content with her appearance. Her eyes looked bigger and beautifully accented her clothes, her lips more luscious, her whole self, looked different- it looked dangerous. 

"But never ever forget that you are still pregnant" she muttered to herself before standing up and putting on her favorite sandals. She looked at herself in front of the mirror again, she looked taller, and a lot prettier, her hair put up in a lose bun. 

It was Friday night, and usually you can wear anything for dinner, Ginny grinned and left for dinner, confident as ever. Draco wont blow up on her in front of everyone, but screw Draco, she'll blow up on _him _tonight. 

But deep inside, she was still the innocent Virginia, she always will be. 

She could hear the busy great hall as she walked closer towards the entrance. 

Everyone seems restless tonight since it is the weekend. Pushing the large doors, she took a deep breath and walked in.

It was no surprise that everyone looked at her, some whispered and most boys looked at her with mischief. 

Her green orbs looked around the hall, was she looking _that _different? 

Her eyes set on a certain blonde Slytherin, who's face was filled with shock, and eyes overflowing with anger, which only Ginny could detect. 

She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down between Harry and Hermione.

"Ginny you look fantastic" Hermione whispered winking at her.

"Draco seems absolutely pissed, so are you two over?" Hermione continued looking over the Slytherin who seemed to forget about his dinner. 

Ginny glared at him. "I've had enough. Yeah Draco and me are over" she said loud enough for most of the students to hear. They stared at her with disbelief.

"You broke up with the mighty hotness called Draco Malfoy?" Ginny nodded to a Ravenclaw girl who smiled mischievously.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then Ginny woke up with a start. 

She was breathing hard, her mind spinning. She did not have a nightmare tonight, instead she dreamt that she was confident and brave enough to break up with Draco Malfoy. 

But she can never do that, she doesn't want to, not just yet. 

What time was it? her mind screamed noting the lack of light in her dorm room. 

She looked at the clock,' '6:45 pm dinner would start soon and I'm hungry'. Ginny thought. 

She brushed her hair and washed her face before heading down the stairs, not caring to change her wrinkled clothes. 

***

Dinner was awfully quiet for Ginny. She can't help but watch Draco flirt with another girl, she felt absolute jealousy. 

"Ginny I told you he's not worth it. What he does to you is simply unacceptable" Hermione lectured Ginny while pointing her fork at Ginny. 

Harry seemed to overhear their conversation and abruptly turned to the girls.

"What does Malfoy do that's unacceptable?" Harry asked coldly. 

"Nothing" Ginny muttered resuming cutting her steak. Harry can't know. 

"Ginny I think Harry has the right to know." Hermione said.

"What?! are you insane? so Ron could know too? no fucking way" 

"I'm not going to tell Ron I promise. Just tell me, I don't want you hurt Gin" Harry said running his hands through his messy hair. 

Ginny looked at him her eyes started to water. "I…maybe we should talk about this later in the common room. I'm supposed to meet Draco in 2 minutes. Bye" she said standing up and leaving the Great hall.

"I'm worried about her Mione" Harry said softly. 

"Me too Harry, me too" 

============================================================

"Why was Potter talking to you?" Draco asked while running his fingers through her hair.

Ginny was sitting on his lap. It was times like this that she loved to cherish, if only all the times they were together, weren't violent. 

"He asked me why I wasn't in classes" she lied while nibbling his earlobe. 

Draco's face didn't show any emotions he resumed playing with her hair. 

"_Why_ weren't you in classes?" 

Ginny's eyes widened. 

"Well, my stomach it hurt like hell. I was afraid that I'll lose my baby so I just rested" she explained her eyes looking down. 

Draco shifted uncomfortably. 

Finally, he spoke.

"You really want this kid huh?" he asked. Ginny nodded. She cant believe Draco hasn't hit her yet. 

Draco didn't say anything, so instead Ginny spoke. 

"Who was that girl you were with in dinner?" running her hands through his silky blonde locks. 

He grinned evilly. "are you jealous? I was just flirting, you know girls are always after me" 

__

Plus, that girl was a hot shag last night 

Ginny seemed to read his mind. "I see" she muttered with disappointment. 

Draco smiled slightly and allowed Ginny to cuddle his neck. 

She smelled like strawberries, his favorite fruit. 

He closed his eyes and breath in her scent. 

"I love you" she muttered.

"I love you too Gin" 

Ginny's face brightened. _he loves me you see? _

Draco didn't know why he said that, it was probably because I love you too was the known response. 

He shrugged, _girls will believe anything._

****

Notes: 

So, a little "fluff" haha. right. 

Don't you just hate Draco? I do…but don't worry

things are not done yet ;-)

What goes around comes around.

Did Ginny's dream surprise u? lol no? heehee

Review please it's really appreciated if u do J 

Constructive critics is highly appreciated. I know I'm not that good yet so, yes. 

My oh so loving reviewers! ;) it's Draco heehee

**__**

Mexifry-2 

Lady Eros 

El-Nadador 

Thanks so much!

PS I'm not sure if I could update soon, cause I have a huge research paper to write ahhhhhhhhh but I wanna update as soon as I can J I love u peeps.

Ohh and I'm so sorry, I was such an idiot not accepting anonymous reviews *hits head on desk* well if u don't know KRINGLE (all caps) and me is the same person J haha


End file.
